


The Case of the Annoying Pets

by MusicalRaven



Series: Crowley's Traveling Theme Park and Circus! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Crack, Explicit Language, Gen, Like pure crack, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is being a pest, Benny is pissed, and Cas doesn't feel well. Dean, of course, has to deal with all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Annoying Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my friends asked me to write this and it's 3:30am so if it doesn't make sense, that's cause it's not supposed to.

"Dean," Samandriel said, a hand on his hip. "You're brothers being an asshole again."

Dean took a sip from his soda and twirled his cane. "So."

"So," Samandriel said slowly. "I can't feed him. He won't stop trying to bite me. If I don't feed him, I don't get paid."

"That sounds like something between you two." Dean said, pointing his cane at Samandriel. He smirked and toasted the soda bottle to invisible party goers.

"Yeah, I see where he gets it from." Samandriel muttered. "Just get your ass down there soon. You know if he's being an ass to me, he's gonna be the same to you." 

Dean paused in his sipping and contemplated the thought. Then he sighed. "Fine, whiny-pants." He set his soda on the ground near the tent opening and trod through the mud and around the milling people to the small stable where the animals were kept. Sammy slept at the far end, meaning he'd have the see the rest of the animals, or quasi-animals, before hand. He didn't like that idea at all. Mainly because-

"Hey, asshat." He heard from his left. He turned and saw a bear glaring at him from a pen.

"Hey, Benny." Dean said slowly, inching his way away from the bars. "Long time, no see."

"You promised me I wouldn't be on today." He growled, stalking forward. "You promised me Cas would headline."

"S'not my fault." He held his hands up, cane swaying. "Cas got sick. Stomach flu or other. I told him not to eat that nasty feed, but he wouldn't listen.

"I need the break, Dean-o. I've been working non-stop this week. You know that." 

"Yeah well, who else do you know that can shape shift into more than one animal?" Dean threw back. "I can't do the act without you, man."

Benny continued to glare at Dean, but he sighed a large bear-like sigh and stepped back. "I'm still not happy about this."

"I don't expect you to be." Dean muttered and hurried off towards Sammy's pen. He was not looking forward to this afternoon's show one bit. Benny didn't play friendly when he was pissed, and Dean had no doubt he'd have some scratches by shows end.

"Sammy." Dean said. "What did you do now?" He stepped up to the bars, glaring down his brother. He was currently standing in a corner, his rump facing Dean. "Sammy." Dean said threateningly.

"He's mean, Dean." Sammy said without turning. "He doesn't feed me like Ezekiel did."

"You mean he doesn't give you junk food every meal time."

"Well, yeah." He finally turned, his big black eyes mournful. "I miss my cake."

"Mooses-"

"Meese." Sammy said.

"Whatever! You aren't supposed to eat cake!" Dean said, throwing his arms up. He pointed his cane at Sam. "You need to treat Samandriel nice, or else you're just gonna piss off everyone else with your little hunger strike."

"Where'd you get the cane?" Sam asked.

"I found it. Don't change the subject." Dean said quickly.

"Dean." Sam said pointedly. "Did you take it? You gotta stop doing that."

Dean glared at his brother. "Hey, I don't have a problem. The guy just left it there. Finders keepers."

Sammy rolled his eyes and stomped his front hooves. "Yeah." He snorted. "And losers fall on there ass cause they can't walk without their friggin' cane."

"Shut up." Dean paused and pointed the cane again. "Be nice to Samandriel." He then stalked off, leaving Sammy to snort and paw the ground in annoyance.

Dean decided that while he was in here, he might as well check on Cas. The poor guy had eaten some weird shit while he was a goat, and it was coming back to haunt him. He's not even sure Cas knows everything he ate.

"Cas? Buddy?" He peaked around his cage. A lion was currently flopped over on it's side, bedding sticking to it's fur. It was panting, eyes closed. 

Dean stepped forward and reached for his keys. The lion opened it's eyes at the sound and fixed them on Dean. 

Dean smiled. "Hey, Cas. You doin any better?" He unlocked the gate and slide inside.

"No." Cas croaked, closing his eyes again.

"Well, that's good to know." Dean muttered sarcastically. 

"Did you assume I would lie and tell you I'm 'doing much better?'"

"Well, yeah. Humans do that."

Cas opened his eyes again. "I am not human."

Dean kneeled down next to be. "Yeah, I get that." He gestured to the lion body.

Cas chuckled. "Have you come to remind me of my strangeness?"

"No, I came to see if I could help you, you dingbat." He placed his cane on the ground and ran a hand over Cas' back. Almost immediately, Cas started to purr. 

"Dude, c'mon."

"I'm sorry. I can't control it." Cas said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Dean shook his head, but didn't stop petting him. After a few minutes, he heard Cas start to snore and stood up. He snatched his cane up and relocked up the cage before heading back to the tent. Miraculously, his drink was still there. He picked it up and began drinking it again.

"So?" Samandriel asked, suddenly standing right next to him. Dean jumped, thankfully managing not to spill his drink.

"Dammit, Samandriel." Dean said. "He's good, okay. Just feed him a treat more often. Jeez."

"Okay." Samandriel said with a nod. And then he was gone. Dean sighed and finished his drink. He tossed it in the trash can and watched several people attempt to toss their trash, miss, and ignore the fact they did. He smiled. 

"I fucking hate it here."


End file.
